Over the recent years, communication services provided in an IP (Internet Protocol) network such as a VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) service have been diversified. A case of newly adding the VoIP service involves previously performing a high-load test for confirming mutual communications and qualities between multiple points and estimating the number of serviceable connections etc. As in the high-load test, it is important to verify the network quality such as pinpointing where a fault occurs in the network and checking the number of connections in which the quality begins to deteriorate.
Such being the case, the network quality test between the multi points is conducted by use of a measuring device as depicted in FIGS. 16 and 17. FIGS. 16 and 17 are diagrams each illustrating an example of the conventional network quality test.
The test illustrated in FIG. 16 involves using a measuring device 501 capable of transmitting and receiving a test packet in a way that designates a pair of one source IP address and one destination IP address (which will hereinafter be also termed a connection). According to this testing method, the measuring device 501 is individually disposed for each connection to perform a simultaneous quality test for the plurality of connections.
The test illustrated in FIG. 17 involves employing a single measuring device 503 capable of transmitting packets for the plurality of connections. According to this testing method, the source IP addresses and the destination IP addresses associated with the plurality of connections are set in the measuring device, and the packets of these connections are transmitted, thereby measuring the qualities simultaneously by monitoring any one of routes within a subnetwork on a receiving side.
Note that the following document is disclosed as the document of the technique related to an aspect of the invention. The following Patent document 1 discloses an address resolution method of each server apparatus with a load shared by a load sharing device as a technique of preventing all pieces of communication data between a client and a server from concentrating on the load sharing device and of making IP address translation unnecessary on the load sharing device. The Patent document 1 is Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-277569.